


Blood in our veins

by Saku015



Series: Kuroo Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Gen, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kuroo Week 2018, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: “We’re like the blood in our veins. We must flow without stopping. Keep the oxygen moving and your mind working.”





	Blood in our veins

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Blood in our veins.

Kenma had never seen his best friend that nervous. Though, if he had not known Kuroo that well, he would not have noticed the signs. Kuroo wore his usual grin and had a confident look in his eyes – however the twitching of his hands and his quick breathing gave him away.

Kenma could understand why. Kuroo was shining because of happiness when their former captain – one of the normal third years who were in their team in Kenmas’ first year – asked him to be the volleyball team’s captain in his third year. However as they were standing in the gym, waiting for the new first years, the excitement and anxiety took over the lead. 

Kenma nudged him with his elbow and got a fake-confident smile. Kenma rolled his eyes behind his bangs. He only hoped that Kuroo would not do anything stupid – or got into a too embarrassing situation. Kuroo basically was not an anxious type and Kenma knew full well how hard dealing with anxiety for someone who had no idea how to do it properly.

”… and now, meet with your teammates,” they heard coach Nekomatas’ voice. Kenma was so caught up in his own thought that he did not even realize that the new group had already arrived. 

Kuroo took two stiff steps forward, so right now he was standing in front of the first years. Seeing the stars in their eyes as they were watching their new captain made Kenma’s heart warm. Kuroo deserved that kind of adoration – he really did.

”Do not worry, he will be okay,” Yaku spoke up right beside him which made Kenma jump a bit in surprise.

”He was always an expert of solving hard situations,” Kai said from his other side, placing his hand on Kenma’s shoulder.

Kenma turned his attention back to Kuroo and kept his fingers crossed in his mind. He really wanted everything to go as smooth as possible. Kuroo took a deep breath and opened his mouth. Kenma knew that he prepared a speech just for this occasion and deep down, he was curious how it turned out.

”We’re like the blood in our veins. We must flow without stopping. Keep the oxygen moving and your mind working,” Kuroo said with as much confidence as he could.

The gym fell silent and Kenma almost face palmed. He would have thought that something would turn out wrong! Suddenly, he heard clapping and as he looked up, he saw the group of first years clapping and heard their loud cheers. Kuroo turned towards him and gave him a thumbs up. 

Kenma only rolled his eyes in agony. He could only hope Kuroo did not plan to say that embarrassing speech ever again in public.


End file.
